clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/10
I am mostly on IRC, so come contact me there. If I'm not available, then use my talk page. ---- Finally! A new talk page! ---- Sensei Sushi Shop! Yo! Can I be on the 4th installment of Sensei's Sushi Shop? NookClubPenguin 16:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shark! It's me Blue Zoomer - you met me with Hat Pop today! Blue Zoomer 20:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Please delete Netherlands. Happy new talk page. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 03:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Confusion I am now active please change it here. Also I saw a spelling mistake "fimilar" should be "familiar". Bye! --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 16:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ... I am returning. You can't stop me. I will return every time. Category:Administrator talk pages Requests for Adminship Can you help me nominate Hal Homsar Solo to be to be a sysop? Ozone101 03:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Also can you help me make an signature. notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Click here to see it.. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party! Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Midnight Crisi Hey! When will Midnight Crisi flim?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Forum bureacrat Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Flag I would like a flag please. Use this image and have it say Squishy. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Party Invite Hey shark! PARTY TIME! READ THE FOURM DUDE! Where:Town then Dojo then hidden lake For who:N/A When: March 30th 2010 Invites:Hat Pop,Sharkbate,Barkjon,ClubPenguinArchives,Staffan15,Alexeedo111 Server: Mammoth Penguin Storm: Ur choice HOPE U CAN MAKE IT! Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: Best Member Most Famous Penguin Best Friend Best Old Penguin Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, --IM NOT A MONS†ER! HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) TrinitySkye Hi Shark. I'm not coming back to this wiki, but I'll be on here once in a while to say hi. Yesh, we are still awesome buddies :3. I am now a non-member 'cause I decided to cancel my membership and stuff 'cuz I barely go on CP anymore. Just went on yesterday for like 45 seconds. I kinda just realized how much I've changed while away from you peeps: I no longer like Sonic, but I am a now an official manga otaku. I don't make Sonic characters, I make Fullmetal Alchemist characters (You can view her image on here:http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrinitySkye). Lol you probably don't know what the heck I'm talking about anyways :3. It's really refreshing to catch up to old friends! --Kaloni Alchemy activated! 18:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, PLEASE remind me of the birthday party on my talk page on SFW or whatever the day before the party or the day of the party. I have bad memory, and my birthday is in April too. Sensei's Sushi Shop III! Hello Sharkbate! I was wondering if you could make Sensei's Sushi Shop III! I'm a huge fan of Sensei's Sushi Shop, and I want to continue the Laffs! Waddle On! Boomblox4 20:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Sharck, Wanna Meet At Cp Now? On Server Cozy? If Your Coming Then Go To Beach And Tell Me At My Talk. Bye!! Oh I Forgot To Say You, Im A Member!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Yours a admin right? well i like a Rollbackship Because i want to help by un doing things that users might do wrong so plz! Thanks FriscopoliceMainOwner 04:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Friscopolice Main_owner CP MOD Please Hi Sharck, Plz Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi there Shark! i was wondering if we could be friends? My user:Penguinnate2 Day:Thursday January 28th 2010 Time:7:00 (our time) Server:Sleet Room:Beacon Hope you can make it! Rockhoppedude2 23:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensei Sushi hey shark! can i be in the sushi shop series? thx! Rockhoppedude2 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in it too please? Jacobmystic 04:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Friday January 29, 2010 Can this blog post make it into the main CPW blog? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ClubPenguinArchives/Speaker_Pin,_Mine_Caves_Closed [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 05:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sharkbate! As you may know, I recently joined this wiki. I'm having a bit of trouble uploading pictures. They are fully uploaded and stored on the wiki, but they won't go into the page I want them in. Please contact me if you have the answer to this question. ~Bluesockwa2 11:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC), ACP Major Gen. Please Please tell me when you are filming the part when you need me cause i am a minor roll in your movie. P.S. That trailer is awesome! EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 01:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ? Why was cpa promoted, I don't think per irc vote is fair, as not all the users go there. He should pass the RFA and then be promoted, please demote him, and then we'll see what happens at the RFA page!--Ratonbat 15:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry to bug you, but may I be in sensei's sushi shop? Thanks in advance, Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 23:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Sharkbate! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Two Things Hi, I Have Two Things To Tell You: 1: I Read The Thing Of The Sensei Sushi Shop, It Was GREAT!!!! 2: Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post You're invited to Welcome's Dance Party Hi Sharkbate,you just have invited to Welcome's Dance Party: Date:Saturday,February 6(Tomorrow) Time:7:00 AM(Penguin Standard Time) Server:Sleet Place:Dance Club Don't miss it! Lol im right and you also right 11:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Meet on CP Hey Shark! Can you come on CP? Now? Me and CPA on Frozen in Ninja Hideout. Mind if ya come? pce! Gary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 23:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update: Now at Ice RinkGary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 23:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW party Hi im making a CPW party. Im organizing the time of the party so could you help me by telling where you live (city) and (OPTIONAL) the time zone. Thanks so much if you answer [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me! ' 13:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I put This in the main page? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Friendy Gift Can I be in Sensei's Sushi Shop IV? Please? Thanks if possible. -- Will k ( talk| | ) Sensei Sushi Shop IV Hey old buddy! I was wondering if I could be at Sensei Sushi Shop IV... Thanks, for everything!--Ratonbat 11:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) come hey sharkbate its reontrea logged off go to satsquach and go to the lighthpuse on snowman1001 Bye Hey Hi Shark. Can you meet me on CP? How about vanilla in the hq? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin Happy Valentine's Day! why? why is corai a temporary rollback?--Ratonbat 18:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) When is it my turn to be filmed in your movie? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box On The Shout Box,Unknown4 needs ya Shark The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 23:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) come hey cme on glacier at plaza right now bye reontrea come hey cme on glacier at plaza right now bye reontrea Beta someone Hey shark, I was seeing some images of past parties of cp at internet, and found this: Those guys saw Rsnail!--Ratonbat 16:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC)